Happy ending
by detective1412
Summary: In the all of the fairy tells I have ever known they always begin with once pone a time and end with haply ever after.


Don't own anybody!

And sorry for spelling……… SONG FIC. K: Kagome I: Inuyasha T: Together

KAGOME: In the all of the fairy tells I have ever known they always begin with once pone a time and end with haply ever after. I use to not believe in the stories that gramps told me when I was little. That was until I met him and fell in love with him. But he is in love with some one else. I will respect his dictions to chouse her or me. But will I ever let him go? I love him so much but I don't think he loves me at all. And will I live happily ever after? But you know what I love most about Inuyasha is his ears and eyes. Why? Well his ears are so cutie and his eyes make me fell well safe. Also when I'm in his arms I feel loved. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I'll go find him. No, I'll go to the god tree.

INUYASHA: In the stories that my mom told me when I was little of the hero getting the girl at the end of the story and of true love. I never believed them until I met her. But I never thought that I would fall in love with Kagome. But for her to fall in love with me is not going to happen. I mean look at me I'm a hanyou I'm dirt, trash. I shouldn't be near her at all. But why dose she stay whit me? Perhaps she loves me to? Maybe. But I love Kikyo to. But she is dead. But what I love about Kagome is that she is happy no mater what happens. But Kikyo's were always cold. But what I love most about Kagome is her eyes. Her eyes are always loving and caring. Kikyo's were never like that. I chouse Kagome. I love her; I love her, I LOVE HER! That's it I'll Kagome how I feel about her. I'll go find her.

Inuyasha ran through the forest and stop in a few feet from the god tree. He saw Kagome in front sitting down huming a song. He recognized it from that thing that Sota a T.V. or was it C.d.? Never mind well the song he sutra like it but it was sad. Then Kagome started to sing it so he joins in to.

T: So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I: Let's talk this over

K: It's not like we're dead

I: Was it something I did?

K: Was it something you said?

I: Don't leave me hanging

K: In a city so dead

I: Held up so high

K: On such a breakable thread

I: You were all the things I thought I knew

K: And I thought we could be

Chorus:  
T: You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I: You've got your dumb friends

K: I know what they say

I: They tell you I'm difficult

K: But so are they

I: But they don't know me

K: Do they even know you?

I: All the things you hide from me

K: All the sthat you do

I: You were all the things I thought I knew

K: And I thought we could be

T: You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I: It's nice to know that you were there

K: Thanks for acting like you cared

I: And making me feel like I was the only one

K: It's nice to know we had it all

I: Thanks for watching as I fall

K: And letting me know we were done

T: You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

T: You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

After the song was over Kagome and Inuyasha blushed.

Inuyasha: Kagome the is some thing that I wont to tell you.

Kagome: I wont to tell you some thing to but you go first.

Inuyasha: Well Kagome I have wanted to tell you some thing for along time and I'm telling you now. That I love you and if you don't love me I …………….

Inuyasha never got to finish that sentence because Kagome kiss. When there lips pulled apart she look at him in the eye and said" I love you to." Inuyasha smiled and held her close never wonting to let her go ever again. Then they pulled apart and walked hand in hand back to the village and in to the sunset. To lovers that were meant to be together forever. And now this fairy tell is going to end. And I have one thing to say They Lived Happily Ever After.

The End……

Well I hope you like it ….

On cousin caper I'm doing spell cheek.


End file.
